God Eater Nier
by Shintouyu
Summary: In a world where immortal beasts walk the Earth, an uncle only wishes to give his niece a comfortable life. [Hiatus]


**God Eater Nier**

Chapter One

_The World Plagued By Shadows And Bestial Gods_

[Aftermath Of The Apocalypses]

* * *

The time-line is thus.

Year 2020 - The unexplained arrival of the 'Red Dragon' and the 'White Giant' in Tokyo. The White Giant is confirmed destroyed by the Red Dragon and the Japanese Air Forces eliminates the remaining hostile. Traces of salt and another unknown substance is confirmed to have contaminated the air.

Year 2021 - Unknown substance is slowly spreading throughout the rest of the world. New disease, 'White Chlorination Syndrome,' is discovered in Japan.

Year 2022 - White Chlorination Syndrome is confirmed to be caused by the unknown substance. First sighting of alien creatures dubbed as 'Legion' are reported in Japan.

Year 2023 - Unknown substance is called 'Maso' and divided into two category: Red Dragon Maso and White Giant Maso. White Giant Maso confirmed source of the White Chlorination Syndrome. Red Dragon Maso used to begin Project Ultimate and Project Gestalt.

Year 2024 - Legion is confirmed to be the after-results of White Chlorination Syndrome. Legion army attacks world. Legion leader dubbed 'Red Eyes' sighted.

Year 2030 - Red Eyes defeated and destroyed in battle. Legion army in disarray. White Chlorination Syndrome continues to plague world and Project Ultimate and Project Gestalt continues.

Year 2045 - New unknown substance discovered in space.

Year 2050 - New unknown substance labeled 'Oracle Cells' have arrived on Earth. Oracle Cells begin devouring everything on the planet; event is called 'World Eating.' New small organisms are discovered, speculated to be born from Oracle Cells. Lower levels of Maso reported.

Year 2051 - New diverse and large alien organisms sighted; named 'Aragami' after the first sighting in Japan. Maso levels have almost disappeared world-wide; last known sighting of Legion. Material world destruction at thirty-percent. Project Ultimate and Project Gestalt halted indefinitely.

Year 2052 - New organization, Fenrir, established to combat Aragami with new 'Oracle Technology.' Prototype Oracle-Based Weapons, 'God Arcs,' field-tested against Aragami; minimal success, research continuing. Project Managarm begins.

Year 2053 - Project Managarm goes wrong. Death of several lead scientists; only two survivors confirmed. P73 Bias Factor and B53 Bias Factor discovered, advancement in Oracle Technology leads to the creation of God Eaters.

Year 2054 - Material world destruction at seventy-percent. Fenrir branches established world-wide; of note Far East Fenrir Branch created by Project Managarm Scientist and Aegis Project is advocated.

Year 2056 - Advancement in Oracle technology leads to the creation of new God Arcs.

Year 2060 - Earth is dominated by the Aragami. Human civilization exists only near Fenrir branches and Project Aegis is officially approved.

Year 2070 - Now.

[...]

Snow blankets a ruined nameless city. Broken buildings decorated by circular holes, it is a sight of the world destroyed by war and disease and ravaged by beastly gods.

Inside a small convenience store, empty of all items but the scant remains of opened cans and torn boxes, there was a boy by the name of 'Nier.'

The young man, sixteen of age, lies on his back against an empty shelf. Short white hair dangles in front of his dazed black eyes and he is dressed in a black hoodie and plain clothes. In his hands is a long rusty iron pipe and by his feet is a black book. He is just as his clothes depicts: ragged and worn and his consciousness dwindles between the lines of awareness and sleep.

He has only recently been getting about four hours of sleep per day for the past week.

A cackling voice whispers and clouds his thoughts.

'_Go on, take my power... Take it and save your niece... All I ask, is for your soul..._'

The teenager weakens and his hand drops his metal weapon onto the floor. The clattering sound jolts him awake and he makes a grab for the pipe, he desperately scans the white and dark world before him and does not see a hint of danger in sight.

Nier eyes the book lying next to his feet with disdain. It is a black book with a cover made of some type of dark metal and the pages were greatly faded; the form of the metal was in the shape of a hideously old smiling face surrounded by a ornate ring.

"Goddamn... book!" he growls as he kicks it away.

A memory flashes through his mind. It is of that day, a little more than one week ago, of that incident.

The young man had lived in a small underground community, sheltered from the harsh elements of the above-ground world that was ruled by the beastly gods called 'Aragami.' He was an orphan, for his father had died some years earlier when the scavenger group was ambushed by a ferocious predator and he volunteered to be bait. Thus, this white-haired teenager lived with his sister and brother-in-law and their daughter from then on; it was not the best of life but it was still a happy life of sorts.

But then a strange old man arrived at the underground community with several black books in tow. He spread them around to the townsfolk and promised wishes and powers, even aid for the sick and dying. Nier had received a copy but did not believe in it, and many of the townsfolk shared the same sentiments, but that did not matter.

A few people demanded from the black books and the black books demanded from them. Those people changed into humanoid abominations; beings of stumps and stubs, claws and shadow, wrapped in ominous yellow lines that swirled like data around their body.

Thoughts left their mind and they were nothing more than crazed monsters.

As these shadows began killing everybody. Nier saw calmly, through the chaos, of the expression of the strange man: he looked disappointed and left.

A shadow rushed forward and the white-haired teenager rolled from the swing of the elongated limb. He quickly scrambled and ran away to find his family. However, he was too late, his sister and brother-in-law shielded their daughter from a clawed swipe and would die from the blood loss.

Nier tackled the offending shadow and hurried onto his feet.

'_Take Yonah... and get out of here...!_' he heard the words trickle out of his sister's mouth.

With a grimace and little thinking, he picked up his shaking niece and ran away as far as his legs could take him. By the time his limbs gave out and his cognitive thoughts returned, he realized that he had somehow barricaded himself inside a tiny convenience store somewhere above-ground.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_

It is the sound of something hitting his weak barricade that pulls him away from that painful memory.

Nier stands up with his pipe ready in his hands. He did not know how to truly fight, he had heard stories of people known as 'God Eaters' that fought the Aragami with swords and guns, but he had never truly met one. It was not long ago where he was mesmerized by such stories and practiced back at the community with a wooden makeshift sword, hoping to one day join the rank of the brave God Eaters; until then he was content living his life as a baby-sitter and scavenger.

'_They've found me...!_' it was what he was fearing the most for the past week. He did not wish to test his messy self-taught sword-work against opponents that were truly willing to kill him for even the littlest mistake in action.

_**BLAM!**_

The shelves used to barricade the entrance are blown and knocked away from the door as several ethereal shadows slowly make their way inside. There are three of them, tall humanoids with long limbs that emitted a guttural yet shrill noise of echo.

Using his speed and size, Nier outmaneuvers the wide and slow swings of his enemies and circles behind them, striking back at his attacker's leg at every moment's opportunity. Each hit causes blood to spray out from the shadows, yet the red stains vanishes without a trace soon after.

As one is killed, another materializes in a black swirl. It is larger and bulkier than the rest with some sort of clubbed weapon in hand.

The larger shadow raised its blunt weapon as the other two ethereal beings flanks the white-haired boy.

'_Shit!_' He grits his teeth and barely blocks the heavy strike which sends him flying out of the store and landing into the deep snow.

Pushing himself back up, Nier runs inside the ruined building and sees the shadows trying to make a turn behind the shelf he was protecting.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" he roared as he rushed in with a blind fury.

Adrenaline pumped through his body as he assaulted the shadows with swift strikes; bludgeoning them in the arms, legs, waist, and heads. All three are vanquished quickly under the relentless and maddened swings.

As the last shadow evaporates before his sights, Nier kneels on one leg with quick heavy pants as he gasps for air. Sweat drenches his body and sticks to his clothes.

'_I'm alive..._' he grips the pipe tighter, '_I'm alive...!_'

_(Cough)_

The sound of a coughing fit rattles his revelation. With haste he drops his weapon and rushes to turn the corner of the empty shelf.

There, on the other end, is his niece, the eleven year old Yonah. Small and fragile, she is dressed in the same type of clothes as Nier is. Lying against a slab of stone, she is hunched over and coughing in a fearful fit. Nier quickly runs to her side and begins patting her back.

"U-Uncle?" the young girl coughs out in a soft voice.

"You all right, Yonah?" the teenager asks in obvious concern.

"Sorry, Uncle Nier... I'm sorry. It'll stop in a second, I promise..."

Her white hair shined even in the dim lighting, it dangles above her sapphire eyes, but unlike her uncle, they had a smoothness and sheen that gave them life befitting of such a youthful girl; Nier's white hair seemed old and lifeless despite his own young age.

She looks at him, unable to hide her tingling shiver.

"If the monsters hear me, are they... are they gonna come back for me?"

"I won't let them hurt you, Yonah. I promise," and he stands up, "You need to eat something. Stay here, stay hidden. I'll be right back."

Nier gives one last look at Yonah's tiny form before turning around. The store was empty so he needed to scavenge around the other buildings in hope of food. After a good meal and peaceful sleep, they would need to abandon this place post-haste. Hopefully Yonah's illness wouldn't pose a problem during the trip.

[...]

Turning the corner, Nier picks up his rusted pipe and gazes out into the newly opened entrance. Snow continues to fall down and cover the world in white.

Then more shadows appear.

'_Shit!_' Perhaps, he thought, that moving out was now the better choice.

He pushes forward and stays on the offensive, but for every shadow he defeats another would immediately replace it.

'_Damn! There's so many of them!_' More than what his little community had or could produce, '_Where are they coming from?!_'

He was growing exhausted under the endless waves of shadows and in a moment of inattention was knocked aside by a mighty swing.

He bounces and slides across the cold floor, pain wracks his body as his vision blurs. Within his sight is the black book, just barely out of reach.

The shadows approach his lying form, as he slowly reaches out to the devilishly book, "I need... more power... I need to... protect... Yonah...!" He would sell his soul to save the last family he had left in this forsaken world.

His finger touches the cover of the book and a light illuminates from that very spot.

Strength and energy courses through Nier's body and he feels revitalize as he slowly stands up. Unexplained power and knowledge seeps into his body and mind, which he readily ignores; his attention focused on the foes before him.

A bright light erupts from the black book, lighting up the entire building in a bright white, as some form of mysterious contract is completed. The black book floats up and glows with a red aura. It opens itself up and a giant fist of red, similar in texture to that of the shadows, bursts from the opened pages and punches all the shadows out of the store in one mighty blow before writhing back into the confines of the black book.

Outside the building, there was another large group of club-wielding shadows shambling about.

"Stay away from Yonah!"

[...]

Running out in to snowy battlefield, Nier swings his rusted pipe with renew vigor, supplementing his attack patterns with his new 'Dark Hand,' as he bludgeons his shadowy enemies with both blunt physical force and blunt ethereal power. Their red blood now fuels his mysterious ability as the splatters trail towards his body and is absorbed.

As the wild battle rages on, smaller child-like shadows begin to materialize. They are armed with sharped claws or even cleaver-like weapons as they quickly scurry about the field in a high-pitch whine.

The black book shines again and another ability is learned: 'Dark Blast,' a steady stream of ethereal energy that can also home-in amongst the cluttering shadows.

The chaos increases as more shadows materialize and the black book once again develops another ability: 'Dark Execution,' lances of red erupting from the ground and impaling the numerous shadows.

As the battle dies down, a giant shadow jumps from a crumbling building and lands onto the snow-filled field. It is the largest shadow yet, three-times the size of even the bulky club-wielding shadows, though its shape is thin and lanky like the others.

"Out of my way!" Nier shouts as the black book grants him another power: 'Dark Lance,' ethereal drilling spears to attack from afar.

The towering shadow swings its massive arms and fires blades of energy to cut him down but the white-haired teenager continues to roll out of the way as he sends one Dark Lance after another aimed at the thing's head and knees.

A single Dark Lance strikes true at the joint and forces the large shadow to fall to one of its knee.

Nier pounds the shadow with his rusty pipe and gather its blood to refill his energy and then fires a barrage of Dark Lances to silence the towering shadow. It pedals backward as each lance pierces its body, and when the final lance struck, the shadow tumbled onto the snowy ground.

He stares at the fallen shadow before him and then stops to survey the field around him.

Upturned snow is everywhere littered with footprints and bodyprints; it would be hard for a normal person to believe that a battle so ferocious had only occurred moments before, for only the white-haired teenager remained as even the towering shadow had vanished.

The hurried shuffling of snow alerts Nier to the presence of someone else besides him. Turning around with his weapon outward, he sees a person running over: it is the strange old man who caused the downfall of his home.

"You...!" the teen growls in hatred.

But the much older man ignores the threatening tone, too busy enthralled by the sight before him with wide-eyes, he babbles on with an ear-to-ear grin with laughter sprinkled in between about things that Nier could not understand.

"You! You must be the Original Gestalt! They said you couldn't be found, that it was pointless to continue the project! But, here you are, standing before me!" there was a crazed look in the man's eyes, fervent with joy, "With this, I can bring them back! I can stop the relapses!"

Nier steadies his pipe, he did not need answers and it seemed pointless to get them from this man anyways. The teen would put his past behind him, the reason why his family and the other townsfolk had to die, it did not matter anymore, only that the perpetrator was put down here and now.

He licks his lips as he prepares to beat this man to death and leave the body buried in the falling snow.

_**GROARH!**_

A loud roars disrupts Nier's thoughts. His eyes instantly flits to the source and he sees it.

The creature stood atop a crumbled building in a predatory stance. Its monstrously large form resembled that of black tiger with a reddish-orange mane and large fangs like the hunter-felines of old known as Sabertooth-Tigers. It had a strange ivory headpiece that curled into two thick branch-like horns and even its forelegs were protected by this ivory armor. On the beast's back was an odd reddish-orange six-piece cloth-like mantles that started at the base of the neck that wafted stiffly on its back.

It exuded an aura of majesty and power but also one of overwhelming danger, '_Aragami?!_' Nier panics as he tries to place the beast's identity in the stories he had heard, '_That's... what is that...?! V-Va... Vajra?! Damnit, this is bad!_' he thought as he backs away.

The Vajra Family of Aragami were considered one of the most dangerous to fight alone, even veteran God Eaters preferred to tackle one with a partner.

Nier readies his himself to fight, there was surely no escaping this beast; it already had him in its sights.

The large feline jumps off its platform.

"The project can continue! I can save them! I can save my daug-"

And crushes the old man beneath its mighty feet. Dying the white snow red in blood.

Nier glares at the beastly god with apprehension. He could handle the slow shadows but against this agile creature would his new-found power bridge the gap in physical capabilities?

[...]

The white-haired youth makes the first move, pedaling backward, he charges up a Dark Hand and releases the attack; a gigantic fist explodes from the black book and slams into the hardened face of the Vajra. Not letting up, he continues his attack with several barrages of Dark Lances, which cracks under the tough hide of the aragami.

The Vajra roars as it leaps forwards and swipes a claw with quick precision.

The teen grits his teeth as he musters a Dark Hand to intercept the attack by grabbing the offending ankle and slamming the foreleg into the ground. He uses this moment to back away but stops, '_Damnit! The store is behind me... I need to drag this fight somewhere else!_'

But the furious beast would not allow its prey to run away, it gets back up and pounces at him with a heavy headbutt that shatters Nier's rusted pipe as it hurtles him upward into the sky.

The aragami jumps into the air, its jaws wide-open to devour the boy.

'_I can't die! Not like this! I can't leave Yonah alone!_' his thoughts screamed at him.

Summoning another Dark Hand, Nier sends the fist crashing into the oversized feline, sending it careening back onto the ground. Using the same Dark Hand he grapples the edge of the store's roof and hangs briefly before releasing the hand and gently hopping down.

The Vajra rises once more with a roar as electricity visibly surges throughout its body. Its mantles begin to lighten in color from the base of the neck changing from its reddish-orange hue into orange then yellow and then a pale gold.

"What the hell?!" Nier yells at the sudden transformation.

In the blink of an eye the beast was before him and he barely rolls out of the way. However the powerful tackle destroys a section of the already run-down store.

"YONAH!"

The aragami turns to face him and lowers its form as its mantles whip up into the air and a ball of electric energy begins to gather at the center above its back.

Time slows as Nier readies a Dark Lance with the last of his energy. He fires it at the ominous orb and when the two energy collide they explode in a raging swirl that crushes the feline aragami onto the floor.

"Over here, you damn cat!" he shouts, hoping to lure the beast away. What he saw instead was unexpected.

Slowly the Vajra rises back up and shook itself. It roars once more before giving a piercing glare at the human boy and then turns around and jumps away.

It had retreated.

Nier lets out a sigh of relief as he feels his energy leave him. Not just his stamina but also the abilities the black book had given him. He looks around sees the cursed thing lying on the snow. Its wicked presence seemed to have died out in the fight for one reason or another, but he didn't give it much thought.

After the sound of the aragami's stomping disappears, the boy scrambles towards the half-destroyed store.

[...]

"Yonah! Yonah, are you okay?!" Nier shouts as he saw the deathly still form of his niece lying against the stone slab.

He hurriedly runs forward to check up on her and her cold breath wafting in the air showed that she was still alive.

"Yonah, speak to me!"

Weakly, the young girl raises her head, "Uncle Nier... Are you alright...? I heard all those noises... and the shaking..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"That's good..." her head lowers as it leans to the side, "that you're safe..." her coughing fit begins to take-over and she collapse into Nier's arms. It is the strongest fit the white-haired boy had ever seen.

"Yonah?! Yonah!"

With a hack the girl coughs up some blood on the teen's clothes before she goes limp and falls unconscious.

"N-No, this can't be happening! Yonah... Yonah!" Nier cradles his niece upon his laps, "We need help... We need help! Please! Anyone! Help us!" he shouts out his pleas. He lowers his head as tears well up in his eyes, he could not handle losing another, "Yonah..."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of footstep perks the teen's attention.

"Whose there?! Is it help? Can you help us?!" his thoughts were in disorder, the possibility of a danger greater than his niece's situation did not register.

"Oi! You're alive in there? You guys the survivor?" came a man's rushed voice. Around the corner, a man in black carrying a large red chainsaw walks in.

This man had short slick raven-black hair with parts of his left face concealed by the style of his bangs. He had sharp but friendly-looking black eyes. He wore a black coat with the sleeves rolled-up and a black collared-vest underneath that was only zipped half-way, gray gloves, baggy gray pants, and black knee-length boots. On his right wrist there was a strangely large red bracelet.

But the most strange aspect of the man was the weapon he carried, casually leaning on his right shoulder, it could be described as nothing short of an oversized red chainsaw with a handle.

It was a not normal tool in any way, the size was obviously meant for bigger targets, prey such as Aragami.

"You're a God Eater..." Nier mutters in awe as realization sets in but quickly shakes the emotions away. He looks sternly at the worried man, "Please, can you help me? Yonah is sick, I need help, please!"

The black-dressed man gave a quick reaffirming glance at the two white-haired pair, "Can you stand, kid?"

Nier nods as he stands up, though his body was exhausted the adrenaline he felt was keeping him up.

"Come on, follow me," the man said as he nudges his head to point outside. The teen obeys the orders and follows.

The God Eater pulls out a cellphone from one of his coat pockets and calls someone, "Yo it's me! I've got an injured civilian here, so I hope you can spare me the details and send an aerial evac for us!" the man sounded casual, yet somehow urgent, "I don't care about the trouble I'll get in! I'll deal with my sis and the director after I get back, alright!" but also somehow confident, charismatic, and kind, "Yeah, thanks, I owe you one," he said as he finished his conversation.

He turns around to face the tired teen with a gentle face, "I won't lie, it took us nearly a week to get here on foot, so it's going to take an aerial evac a few hours at most," he fiddles with his pockets, keeping himself from lighting up a cigarette in the presence of the two kids or pulling out a Restore Pill that was most likely unsafe for non-God Eaters to use.

The boy nods, "She'll make it. She definitely will make it." All he had now was hope and so he could only believe in the best outcome.

The man nods with a smile, "Yeah, that's the spirit, kid, don't ever give up," he puts out a hand and then retracts it as he realizes the boy's hands are occupied with carrying the young girl, "Ah, my name is Lindow. Lindow Amamiya. Leader of the 1st Unit of the Far East Fenrir Branch. What's your name, kid?"

"Nier Onkelwolf," he answers, "and this is my niece, Yonah Fatarea."

"Woah, you're her uncle? Thought you were her brother or something."

"She's my older sister's daughter," the teen appreciated the talk, it kept his mind off of other thoughts.

"Hah, that so? How old are you kids?"

"I'm sixteen and Yonah is eleven."

"Man, you kids are pretty young to be out here. It's dangerous, you know? With all the wild aragami lurking about. You're lucky we found you two."

Nier stays silent.

"Kid, I gotta know, but... do you know anything about a distress signal?"

The white-haired boy furrows his brows, "No."

"Well, we received one about a week ago. Wasn't really a distress signal, more like an open-frequency radio, but we got it. Don't know who but they were asking for help, something about shadows attacking them before we lost contact. The techies pin-pointed the location to be somewhere around here and sent us out," Nier then notices that there two other people here waiting in the snow; another man and a woman. "Normally the Retaliation Squad isn't sent out for things like this, but we've kinda been short on helping hands. Anyways, kid, do you know something about this?"

The teen lowers his head. He could not explain what he had experienced, all the proof was gone, and he did not need people believing he was sick in the head. He could only tell bits and pieces of the truth, "I... Yonah and I lived in an underground community not far from here," though he wasn't really sure how far with his blanked out memories, "We lived peacefully everyday, scavenging for a living... but then the shadows came. It's all a blur, people just started dying. Yonah's parent were killed and I ran away with her... we... we're probably the only survivors."

Lindow hums, deep in thought as he scans the war-torn snow field, "You fought a Vajra, didn't you?"

Nier opens his mouth to deny it but then closes it promptly, "Yes," he answers quietly. He could not prove that he did, in this world only a God Eater stood a chance against an Aragami and he was not one, but he could not deny the knowing glint in the black-dressed man's eye.

"Thought so. Heard one roar and we rushed here as fast as we could," the God Eater taps his chin, "Moves like lightning and hits like thunder. Good ol' dangerous Vajras for you. So, Nier, how did you fight it? How did you survive?"

The white-haired teen looks at the man puzzlingly, "I... I don't know."

"Come one, kid, answer me that. I know you're hiding something. You think I won't believe you? Try me."

The boy was silent for a moment before speaking, "I had a black book. It gave me powers... magic, I guess. I felt stronger, faster, and I used that power to fight the Aragami... and the shadows before it," he tacks on.

"'Magic,' huh?" the God Eater ponders about it.

When Lindow and his group had arrived earlier, he had spotted a black book partially covered in the white snow that was just lying out on the field. It had an odd look about it, something occult, but he wasn't sure if it was the same black book the boy was talking about.

'_Did it run out of juice or something?_' he tried to theorized a plausible explanation why the white-haired boy wasn't using it anymore. He didn't feel like the young boy was lying to him, and anything new could be helpful in the fight against the aragami species.

But something else didn't escape the God Eater's notice and that was the fresh blood that stained the snow; the only color in the barren field of white. Aragami blood was darker and would dissipate quickly, leaving behind little traces, and it didn't look like it belonged to an injury from the two white-haired kids either.

'_Should I ask?_' the man was troubled about whether he should continue probing for answers from the weary teen. His conscious got the better of him and he decides not to, '_Guess, I better tell Sakuya and Soma not to ask questions either._'

"Hey, kid," Lindow speaks, "I believe you. You fought the Vajra with magic and won," he grins and displays a thumbs-up with his free left hand for the boy to see.

Nier's lips curls upward slightly, "Thanks..."

"So, this may be a little sudden, but hey, Nier, it sounds like you've got talent," the teen blinks, he was not expecting the sudden compliment, "Wanna join the God Eaters?"

The white-haired boy's breath hitches and makes an audible sound. A proposition was the last thing the he had expected to hear in his current predicament, "Join... the God Eaters...?" he utters.

"Yeah," Lindow said with a grin, "You get a roof over your head, three-meals a day, a room to yourself, and alot of other nice perks. The pays great too. You could buy a few nice things for your niece and even some stuff for yourself."

"Yeah... that sounds nice..." Nier ran the advantages over the disadvantages.

Becoming a God Eater was only a childish dream and now he had the chance to make it true. But more importantly he needed a place to live, somewhere safe and peaceful for Yonah. By becoming a God Eater he would need to risk his life and fight Aragami but all he needed to do was to survive and come home everyday. Perhaps it was easier said than done but it was the better alternative compared to his other bleak options.

'Survive.' He repeated that words to himself several time.

'_I just need to survive... as I've always done._'

"How much?" Nier asks.

"Huh?" the older man blinks with a raised brow.

"How much money do I need to help Yonah? To cure her sickness?"

There was a small surprise on the man's face that quickly shifted wry smile and then finally a wide happy grin.

"I've got a soft spot for you, kid. I don't know how much it is but I was planning to pay for all the expenses myself."

"B-But you can't! You're already doing so much for me, for us! I...!"

"Don't sweat it, kid. You don't have any money on you, do ya? Then it's fine, I'll pay for the bills until you start raking in the dough. I make alot more than any newbie God Eaters anyways, so you have plenty of time to get your bearings and catch up."

Those words refreshed his spirits, "T-Thank you..." Nier said woozily. His eyesight was clouding and he was losing his sense of balance; the adrenaline was slowing down from all the positive relief.

"Woah, kid, you alright? You don't look like you've been getting alot of sleep," Lindow had noticed the dark rings under the boy's eyes.

"...I haven't," the tired teen answers honestly.

"Yo, Sakuya, get over here!" the God Eater shouts to his female teammate, "Hey, Nier, get some sleep, you need it. I promise you that when you wake up everything will be taken care of."

Too weak, Nier could not feel his own arms as the woman named 'Sakuya' took Yonah from his grasp. Lindow had taken a step forward and allowed the teen to lean onto him.

He blinks once, then twice, and on the third an overwhelming but soft veil of sleep encompasses his mind.

The white-haired boy falls asleep hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Forewarning, I'm am not yet starting up this Fanfic. I'm posting it because it's been a bother my mind for awhile and because I wanted to test the waters, so to speak. In other words: don't expect an update anytime soon.

The Nier Universe and Nier Timeline has been adjusted to fit somewhat into the Gods Eater Universe and Gods Eater Timeline. Of course, I'm guess-working alot of the timeline.

I'll be using 'God Eaters' in-story because it rolls off the tongue better than 'Gods Eater.' Though, I'll be using 'Gods Eater' when referring to canon or what not.

Some character traits have been changed. Age, eye-colors, relationships, other stuff... won't really name any specific examples.

So names... Nier's and Yonah's last name re made-up because it would be strange not to have them in the Gods Eater Universe; society hasn't degraded that much. They're also based on Tropes from TvTropes. 'Onkel Wolf' is German for 'Uncle Wolf' for the 'Papa Wolf' entry and 'Fata Rea' is Romanian for 'Ill Girl' for the 'Ill Girl' entry. I'd also take these translations with a grain of salt because they were inputted with an online translator.


End file.
